


You Don't Own Me

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Negan enjoys your little act of defiance towards him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth and one of my favourite fics I've written. Title and lyrics in the fic come from the song You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore.
> 
> Come chat with me about Negan! oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

The red silken material was cool against your skin. So soft and so supple, you’d forgotten how wonderful the feel of quality lingerie could be against your skin. It had been worth the slight danger you’d put yourself in to get a hold of the red babydoll during the last supply run you’d volunteered for.

Every so often, you would try to find items that reminded you of the world before the outbreak, little things that would help you find some kind of normalcy in the new world order. A small collection of CDs, a pair of black patent high heels in your size... Silly little things that gave you so much comfort.

Your hands traced over your exposed skin, a smile growing on your lips as you applied the bright red lipstick in the mirror. A little treat for yourself... And an act of defiance. A giggle left your lips, puckering your lips and pressed your lips against the cool mirror, pulling away to leave a red lip shaped stain.

Perfect.

Negan was going to find a surprise in his room when he returned from his meeting with the Saviours. You didn’t need to sign your name, he’d know it was from you. The one who refused to become a wife, refused to become owned by him. You were a constant source of annoyance that he couldn’t help but keep coming back too.

“You don’t own me...” You began to sing softly, tapping your heels against the flooring, stepping over to the battery run portable CD player that you managed to find tucked away in a run down department store. The melody of the song flowed through Negan’s office as you pressed play. “I’m not just one of your many toys.”

The left spaghetti strap of the babydoll slid down your shoulder as you swayed around the room, the short skirt of the lingerie slowly swaying in time with your body movements, giving just little hints of your bare nether regions. The smile on your lips was growing wider with each second, the thrill of singing in a room you were never supposed to be in.

“You don’t own me... Don’t say I can’t go with other boys...”

You fell back into the plush couch, eyes fluttering to a close as you purred the lyrics out once again. The silk babydoll rising up as you slid your hands over your bare legs. “And don’t tell me what to do!” You sung louder with more feeling, throwing your head back. “Don’t tell me what to say... And please, when I go out with you...”

You completely lost yourself, ignoring everything around you. “Don’t put me on display...” Your eyes shot open as the music came to a shocking halt, forcing yourself to sit up on the couch. Eyes wide with shock as Negan stood grinning across at you, holding the portable CD player up in his leather gloved hand and Lucille in the other.

“Is that fucking right, doll?” His voice was deep, almost angry sounding, but you knew it was really teasing. “I don’t own you?”

“You don’t own me.” A sudden burst of excited ran through your body as you lowered your legs and slid off the couch, stepping over to Negan, still singing along to the song even without the music. You forced him to let go of the CD player and Lucille, taking his hand and pulled him towards the couch. “Don’t try to change me in any way...”

You pushed him down onto the couch, watching his eyes darken with lust as you slid onto his lap, straddling him. Rocking your hips against the rough fabric of his jeans in a slow, teasing motion. “Don’t tie me down... ‘Cause I’d never stay...”

Your tongue darted out, licking your lips briefly before your hands reached out, tugging down on the zipper of his leather jacket, yanking away the red scarf to expose his neck. Leaning in, nipping and biting on his exposed and sensitive skin, leaving red smears from your lipstick - marking him, owning him.

“Fucking hell, doll...” He groaned out, eyes half lidded as one of your hands trailed down, pulling up his white shirt to trace your nails against the skin of his torso. “Should let you take fuckin’ charge more often.”

You briefly broke the contact against his neck and pulled back, your voice a purr. “I’m not done with you yet... Do what you’re good at.” You halted the motion of your hips, lifting the silk fabric to reveal your soaked cunt to him.

“You giving up?”

“Shut up... Lie down on your back.” You slid off him, smirking at the obvious arousal in his pants. As much as you wanted to yank them off and take him into your mouth, you had other plans. He just shook his head as he followed your commands, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Good boy~ If you do well, I’ll reward you.”

You grinned, climbing back up on the couch, straddling his head with a leg either side of his face. His hands reached up and took hold of your thighs as you pulled off the babydoll, throwing it away to the side, pressing your pussy down on his lips.

His tongue lapped at your folds, moans escaping your lips as he pulled you down, trying to keep you as close as possible to him. You couldn’t stop yourself from panting, a hand slipping into his hair and guided him. “N-Negan!” The rough sensation of his beard scraping against your inner thighs only added to your pleasure.

The coil built within you, tightening and tightening with each little tease of his tongue. Fingers dug into his scalp, rocking your hips to reach your release sooner rather than later, you needed it, you needed to feel the waves of pleasure wash over you, the pleasure that only Negan could ever give you.

When he finally gave attention to your clit, everything came crashing down, throwing your head back and cried out his name in delight. Your juices soaking him as he continued to lap away at your over sensitive cunt, making your body quiver until you pulled away from him, panting sharply to collapse on the floor next to him.

His chin glistened with your release when you finally looked at him, Negan carefully pulling you up to kiss you sharply, your lipstick smearing with the messy kiss mixed with the taste of you.

“I think you need a fucking punishment for that, doll.” He spoke when he broke the kiss, traces of your lipstick around his lips.

“Punish me, please.”

He grinned and scooped you up in his arms and carried you into his bedroom.


End file.
